Imagine
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Hyunjin benar benar tidak nyaman atas perasaannya pada Felix karna tanpa dia sadari seringkali membayangkan melakukan hal hal kotor bersama Felix padahal mereka jelas masih dibawah umur. Stray Kids Fanfiction! Yaoi / BoyxBoy / HyunLix / Hyunjin x Felix .


**IMAGINE**

 **Hyunjin x Felix**

 ** _By : Straykidsnoona_**

 **D _on't like, done read!_**

 ** _Please tinggalkan jejak bila sudah membaca, oke?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bagi Hyunjin mengagumi Felix bukanlah hal yang bisa dikatakan mudah, selain dia harus bersaing keras dengan Changbin dia juga harus mati matian membuat Felix memberikan perhatiannya kepada dirinya.

Hari ini Stray Kids sedang melakukan siaran langsung di channel v live mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Hyunjin tertawa girang saat dia mengetahui dia satu tim dengan Felix saat bermain game. Sebelumnya Hyunjin hanya diam melihat Felix yang terus terusan memperhatikan Changbin.

Hyunjin menatap Felix khawatir saat anak itu memutuskan menjadi perwakilan tim untuk melakukan sit up melawan Woojin.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Ucapnya lirih yang diangguki oleh pemuda yang belum fasih berbahasa korea itu.

"Dia pasti bisa, tenanglah." Jisung dengan candaannya mengusap perut Felix, sedetik kemudian Hyunjin menatap tidak suka.

Felix berbaring diatas matras sesaat setelah Woojin menyelesaikan misinya, Hyunjin meneguk keras ludahnya sendiri melihat Felix yang terlihat sudah seperti pasrah akan menerima terkamannya.

"Buang pikiran bodohmu hyung" Seungmin menyenggol lengan Hyunjin, sementara dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Hyunjin maju memegangi lutut Felix, sementara Felix bersiap melakukan sit up tepat dihadapannya. Lagi lagi Hyunjin membayangkan bagaimana jika dengan posisi itu dia langsung melucuti celana trining Felix lalu memberikan blowjob padanya saat siaran langsung begini, senyum bodohnya membuat yang lain ingin menggeplak Hyunjin.

Felix melakukan sit up pertamanya, pemuda itu melengkungkan sebagian tubuhnya kedepan, mengangkat tubuhnya kehadapan Hyunjin dan hap Hyunjin menyambutnya dengan seringai gilanya.

Sebelah tangan Hyunjin memegangi lutut Felix dan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan punggung anak itu, Hyunjin memajukan tubuhnya lalu dengan tanpa aba aba mencium bibir Felix, menyesap rasa manis yang selama ini ia dambakan. Felix diam tak membalas saat Hyunjin memagutnya penuh nafsu. Menghisap bilah bibir Felix yang begitu menggoda dimatanya.

Hyunjin menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaus Felix, merayap menggerayangi punggung mulus Felix dengan mudahnya.

"Ngghh" Satu desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Felix membuat bibir tebal Hyunjin semakin agresif menciumi pemuda manis yang ada dibawah kuasanya saat ini.

Hyunjin melebarkan kaki kurus Felix membiarkan kaki itu mengurungnya, ia merangkak keatas tubuh Felix tanpa melepaskan pergulatan panasnya.

Tangan lentik Felix perlahan mendorong pelan rahang tegas Hyunjin saat dia merasa pasokan oksigen di paru parunya menipis hingga bunyi plop menyeruak tanda berakhirnya pagutan mesra Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tersenyum puas hingga kedua matanya terpejam, ciri khas saat ia tersenyum bahagia. Felix terengah dibawah Hyunjin dengan sebulir keringat yang mengaliri pelipisnya.

Felix tersenyum saat Hyunjin mencium dagunya namun mengerang nikmat sedetik kemudian saat lutut nakal Hyunjin menggesek gesek selangkangannya.

"Uuuhh"

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya" Ucap lirih Hyunjin.

"Apanya yang menikmati!"

Felix mendelik marah atas ucapan sembrono Hyunjin, apanya yang menikmati kalau sedari tadi ia berjuang bergerak menaik turunkan badannya dengan susah payah alias sit up. Keringat sudah mengalir diwajahnya, pergerakan brutal Felix membuat Hyunjin sedikit oleng untung saja Jisung dengan sigap memeganginya.

Felix tergelepar dihitungan terakhir, ia terlentang hingga bagian perutnya sedikit tersikap membuat Hyunjin semakin gila saja. Bagaimana bisa ditengah siaran langsung dan dihadapan seluruh member, berani beraninya otak kotor Hyunjin melancarkan aksinya. Hyunjin baru saja membayangkan mencumbu Felix, mengurungnya dibawah kuasanya.

"Kau tak apa Felix?" Hyunjin bangkit lalu menutup kaus Felix yang tadi agak tersikap. Dia benar benar tidak nyaman atas perasaannya pada Felix karna tanpa dia sadari seringkali membayangkan melakukan hal hal kotor bersama Felix padahal mereka jelas masih dibawah umur.

"Hyung apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau melakukannya lagi?" Seungmin berbisik pada Hyunjin, pemuda berbibir tebal itu hanya bisa nyengir menanggapi ocehan Seungmin. Ntah sejak kapan Seungmin peka sekali pada reaksi tubuhnya saat bersama Felix.

"Apa itu tidak sakit?" Changbin yang juga menyadari selangkangan Hyunjin menggembung meski sudah memakai kaus yang kebesaranpun mencibirnya.

Hyunjin merengut kesal, namun masih tersenyum sampai akhir siaran meski sudah tidak nyaman lagi dengan bangunnya si adik kecil dibawah sana.

 **TBC OR FIN?**

 ** _RNR JUSEYOOO? *JURUS MEMOHON ALA SEUNGMIN /\ *_**


End file.
